Aomine's confussion
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Aomine galau, entah kenapa Kise selalu mengisi pikirannya bukan Mai chan! Sanggupkah otak bodoh Aomine menerjemahkan isi hatinya sendiri.


Rate : T-M

Warning : bahasa super aneh, ceritanya aneh juga dan ga bagus, super OOC, yaoi (buat kalian non-fujoshi dan anti yaoi), typo

Pairing : **AoKise (main pair), AkaKuro**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basket

Summary : Aomine galau, entah kenapa Kise selalu mengisi pikirannya bukan Mai chan! Sanggupkah otak bodoh Aomine menerjemahkan isi hatinya sendiri.

Mee baaaaack! Kali ini eikeh masuk ke fanfom KnB. En baydewey ini bukan Kyo nya kionkitchee, tapi chi ehehehe (penonton ketjewaaaa)

Late Birthday fic buat Kyo chuaaaan~ I Love you darlaaaa, maapkan ya telat banget kasih fic-nya. Mana ini gagal pula (TAT)

udah lama banget ga bikin fic mungkin ada kali ya 4 tahunan, jadi kaku banget nulisnya plus ini masih percobaan buat nentuin enaknya gaya penulisan kaya gimana buat selanjutnya.

N Joy minna san, maapkan kalo ficnya tidak memuaskan kyo-chan dan anda semua (_ _)

**O.O - O.O - O.O -**

Kenalin aku adalah Aomine Daiki, cowok ganteng super keren Ace klub basket Teiko. Walau kata orang-orang aku dekil macam kuli bangunan gara-gara kulitku yang hitam eksotis ini, sebenarnya mereka tuh Cuma iri bro, lagipula yang bisa mengejek aku ya cuma aku sendiri!

Hobiku menatap Horikita Mai, model supeeeer seksiiii sealam jagat yang sering nampang di majalah dewasa. Punya body super bohai, bokongnya okeyh banget dan yang terpenting oppainya itu loh, super big! Yang kaya gitu tuh yang aku suka.

Tapi diriku yang ganteng ini lagi dirundung masalah akhir-akhir ini, seberapa pun besarnya aku suka sama _boob_ super indah punya Mai-chan, pikiranku selalu terganggu oleh pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna kuning yang indah. Orangnya super berisik, jengkelin dan punya cita-cita ngalahin aku. Seorang Aomine Daiki yang motto hidupnya adalah "Yang bisa mengalahkan aku, adalah aku sendiri!".

Okey balik ke masalah si pemuda kuning bernama Kise Ryota. Ga tau nih ya sejak kapan aku kepikiran terus sama ni orang. Pedahal apa bagusnya coba si kuning yang super berisik ini?

Badan? Okeylah, dia lulus untuk masuk ke kontes L-Men. Kontes yang dibuat oleh perusahaan produksi minuman khusus lelaki yang semua modelnya terlihat Homo.

Muka? Aku akuin, emang dia cakep, buktinya dia bisa jadi model, ya ga?

Kemampuan? Yah okelah, walaupun ga sehebat Aomine-sama. Mwahahahahahahaha!

Jadi, ada apakah sebenarnya di balik semua perasaan galau yang aku rasain setiap melihat pemuda berparas cantik ini. Mungkin dadanya? Secara aku suka banget sama dada wanita, wuih indahnya bukan main, rasanya seperti ingin tidur di antara dua gunung empuk itu. Yah yah… bisa jadi karena dada Kise…

Dan ketika waktunya tiba bagi kami untuk mengganti baju, aku secara ga sadar menatap intens bagian dada Kise Ryota.

Tatap…

Tatap…

Tatap teruuusss…

"ih Aominechi mesuuuuum!" terdengar teriakan kolosal Kise, sambil menutup bagian dadanya dan bergaya ala banci kaleng yang merasa dirinya abis di grepe-grepe oleh om-om mesum. Semua mata kiseki no sedai tertuju padaku, Murasakibara dengan mata malasnya yang sebenarnya sebodo amat-an sama situasi yang sedang terjadi di ruangan, Midorima menatap jijik, tetsu yang masih memakai tatapan datarnya dan si kapten gil- Akashi si kapten keren (hooeeeek) yang siap membunuhku kapan saja.

Sontak aku kaget, tapi secara mulus aku tetep pasang tampang _cool_ macam brad pitt, kenapa brad pitt? Aku juga ga tau kenapa. "apaan sih Kise, berisik kau"

"tapi Aominechi daritadi liatin dadaku terus!" rengek kise lagi, kali ini macam siswi SMA kena pelecehan seksual, apalagi sekarang dia Cuma memakai handuk dibagian bawahnya, nah kan persis siswi SMA yang lagi pake rok pendek. Dan gak! Aku ga 'tegang' Cuma ngeliat yang begituan! Suer deh, itu yang di tengah-tengah kaki ku Cuma benjolan bekas maen basket.

Midorima mendengus dan membetulkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya ga merosot satu senti pun "Aomine kau menjijikan nandayo" 

"Aomine kun…" panggil tetsu yang berdiri di samping Kise, dan aku langsung melihat kearah _shadow_-ku. Berharap si Tetsu bisa nolongin dari situasi yang bisa mengancam nyawaku, secara Akashi udah siap-siap melempar gunting yang ada di lockernya kearahku.

"Kise kun ga punya dada seperti Mai-chan. Mau ku buktiin?" kata Tetsu dengan tampang dan suara yang masih datar sedatar papan talenan. Kini semua tatapan tertuju pada anggota kiseki yang paling mungil tersebut.

Njrit! Kenapa si tetsu bisa tau?! dan apa katanya? Buktiin? Gimana cara—

PLAK!

lagi-lagi semua mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga lebar karena pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Kuroko yang dengan santainya menaruh tangannya pada dada bidang Kise, sedangkan Kise sudah gelagapan dengan muka merah ga karuan.

"a..aa…$# %#$^#!" sumpah aku dah ga tau apa yang keluar dari mulutku, yang aku tau selanjutnya adalah aku menepis tangan kuroko dan mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan dada Kise.

"Tetsuya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Akashi dingin, sedingin gebetan yang ga peka-peka.*

"mengetes dada Kise-kun" jawab si rambut biru muda dengan entengnya.

Si empunya dada bener-bener ga habis pikir, memangnya ada apa dengan dada kise? Kenapa jadi _trending topic_ hari ini? Kise yakin pake banget dia ga punya _boob_ seperti yang dikatakan kurokochi. Lagipula kenapa harus dada dia sih? Yang lain kan juga sama-sama punya!

"bukan itu maksudku Tetsuya" balas Akashi lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan masalah Aomine. Kali ini Aomine berterima kasih pada _shadow_nya, sudah berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan sehingga dia bisa selamat dari maut. YES!

Kuroko hanya memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat kilatan kebingungan dari raut mukanya yang tak berekspresi.

"kau hanya boleh memegang dadaku, jangan pernah memegang yang lain"

Pernyataan tadi membuat semua orang minus Kuroko terjatuh secara komikal. Gile lu ndro, apa-apaan ni kapten cebol, ternyata sama mesumnya dengan Aomine! Mesumnya bahkan sanggup meretakkan kacamata Midorima sampai berkeping-keping dan menghancurkan maiubo Murasakibara.

"baik Akashi kun, aku mengerti" balas Kuroko, meng-iyakan komando Akashi. Sudah seperti istri yang patuh pada suaminya.

"dan Daiki, apa maksudmu dengan kapten ce*ol?" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya perintah Akashi kepada Aomine yang harus di jawab segera, Kalau tidak mau mati dalam hitungan waktu 10 detik!

"e-eh! Dari mana kau tahu?!" Tanyaku gelagapan. Damn, selain mengerikan ternyata Akashi bisa baca pikiran juga, Makhluk macam apa orang ini!

"dan aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran Daiki" sambung si kapten kurang kalsium tersebut. Sebelum aku membalas ucapannya, Akashi melirikku tajam "karena kau telah membuat Tetsuya tubuh lelaki lain, kau harus menerima hukuman dariku Daiki". Paham apa yang akan terjadi seluruh anak kiseki minus Akashi dan Aomine pun langsung keluar dari ruangan setelah cepat-cepat memakai baju mereka. Daripada kehilangan nyawa mereka, lebih baik kabur dan mengorbankan satu teman mereka.

Saat itu juga semua tubuhku terkujur kaku, dingin naujubileh! Mungkin aku sudah jadi mayat saat itu juga, mayat berdiri macam mumi. Atau bahkan bisa jadi kulitku berubah menjadi putih, seputih kulit Tetsu saking pucatnya mukaku sekarang.

"T-Tapi kan itu-" dan menancaplah sebuah gunting berwarna merah di lokerku, nyaris mengenai kuping kiriku.

"kau berani menantangku" Akashi Seijuuro dengan aura iblisnya perlahan mendekatiku.

Aku. Bakal. Mati

Goodbye masa muda, goodbye boobs Mai-chan, goodbye Kise… eh ko Kise?

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah jeritan pilu dari seorang Aomine Daiki.

**-TBC-**

Masih belum berasa AoKisenya?

Ini masih bersambung ko. Soalnya aseli ini bukan ide yang sebenernya ada di otak. Ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba pas mulai ngetik, malah ini yang keluar. Jadi eike putusin ide yang sebenernya bakal di taro di chapter dua hehehe

Lagian ini kenapa jadi berat di AkaKuro deh? Mungkinkah ini kutukan dari Akashi, bukannya bikin OTP no.1 eikeh malah bikin Aokise buat fic Kurobasu pertama eikeh o.O

Dan baru sadar juga, ni fic mirip sama fic ShinoKiba buatan eikeh sendiri yang judulnya "Ada Apa dengan Kiba?". Serius baru ngeh banget banget. Diam-diam otak eikeh berkolaborasi dengan cerita-cerita jadul eikeh. Mungkin mereka berkomplot untuk balas dendam gara-gara eike udah lama banget ga update.

Thanks buat Minoru-san yang udah mau baca dan kasih kritik n saran. udah kasih semangat juga walaupun bukan fujoshi n ga pernah baca ataupun nonton KnB, plus udah bantu kasih judul. Thanks a lot buddy~


End file.
